


Stranded

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sort Of, Underfell, based off of a "what if oceans were forests" prompt, ocean/forest amalgamation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Stranded in such a terrifying new world, Papyrus thinks.





	Stranded

Stranded. Such a small, simple word that held so much implications in it.

Papyrus never thought that his brother would work on anything truly important, Sans never gave him a reason to believe otherwise. If he had known, however, what was in his basement, what Sans had been working on night after night, perhaps he would have been… softer on him. Maybe if Sans had told him what he had been working on, Papyrus wouldn’t have been stranded in this strange world.

He sighed, tilting his skull upwards to watch the orbs of water floating above him, missing the giant trees by mere centimeters, the anemones anchored to said trees swayed in the non-existent currents. Papyrus shuttered as he heard something scuttle into a bush or coral that made up the terrifying ocean/forest amalgamation.

Stranded.

It wasn’t a word.

It was an emotion.


End file.
